Wilson Fisk
thumb|280px"Nadie es inocente... nadie..." :―Wilson Fisk[fte.] Wilson Fisk es una ciudad de Nueva York criminal y antagonista central a Daredevil. Se inició como un ejecutor de un mafioso llamado Fallon y más tarde se convirtió en un poderoso hombre de negocios en operaciones legales y penales. Operó desde un edificio de Nueva York y tuvo su propia compañía llamada Fisk Corp. Biografía ''Daredevil Jack "The Devil" Murdock after he refused to throw a fight. Years later, Fisk became a crime boss in his own right and successfully hid his criminal activities from the public, although the media picked up on reports of a "Kingpin", running all crime in the city. He hired Bullseye to kill Nikolas Natchios (attempting to frame Natchios as the Kingpin in the process). He was successful, but Fisk also wanted Natchios' family killed as well and hired Bullseye to kill Natchios' daughter, Elektra, as well as the troublesome Daredevil. After he supposedly killed Elektra, Bullseye lost to Daredevil, although he revealed that Fisk was really the Kingpin during the fight. Having learned of his assassin's failure, Daredevil and Kingpin confronted each other in a final showdown. ">Cuando Wilson Fisk era un hombre joven, empezó su carrera criminal para una multitud como un jefe llamado Falon, en cuya capacidad fue contratado para matar a Jack "el diablo" Murdock , después de que se negó a lanzar una lucha. Años más tarde, Fisk se convirtió en un jefe del crimen en su propio derecho y escondió con éxito sus actividades delictivas desde el público, aunque los medios de comunicación recogido en informes de un "capo", que ejecuta todos los delitos en la ciudad. Contrató a Diana para matar a Nikolas Natchios (intentar marco Natchios como el pivote central en el proceso). Tuvo éxito, pero Fisk también quería familia de Natchios mató así y contrató a Diana para matar de Natchios hija, Elektra, así como la problemática Daredevil. Después de que supuestamente mató a Elektra, Diana perdió a Daredevil, aunque reveló que Fisk fue realmente el capo durante la lucha. Habiendo aprendido del fracaso de su asesino, Daredevil y Kingpin enfrentaron en un enfrentamiento final. Debido principalmente a su hombro lesionado - apuñalado por Elektra cuando creía que él sea el asesino-Daredevil de su padre fue fuertemente golpeado por Fisk, que desenmascara a él, revelando que Daredevil era realmente "el abogado ciego de la cocina del infierno", Matt Murdock, reunidos en la fiesta que tuvo lugar antes de la muerte de Nicholas Natchios Kingpin. Daredevil sin embargo logró hacer una reaparición, desencadenando el sistema de riego en la Oficina de Fisk - permitiendo que mejor 'ver' su oponente al procesar Fisk prácticamente ciego - y posteriormente paralizante Fisk deslizando detrás de él y romper sus rodilleras. Daredevil dispuesto a matar Fisk para vengarse de su padre y Elektra por empalar le con una pica de acero, pero deja el capo de vivir para no inclinarse a su nivel. En cambio, Daredevil Fisk izquierdo para la policía, que había aprendido de su identidad como el Kingpin después de uno de los secuaces de Fisk había sido capturado por la policía. Fisk amenazó con decir a todos quién era realmente Daredevil, hasta que Daredevil señaló que revelar a sus reclusos que había sido golpeado por un hombre ciego era el equivalente de suicidio. Sin embargo, Kingpin juró que obtendría de la cárcel pronto y que sería volver a matar a Daredevil, quien simplemente dijo que estaría esperando. Rasgos de carácter El capo es un hombre increíblemente fuerte, casi a niveles sobrehumanos, siendo también inesperadamente rápido y ágil para su tamaño. Él muy bien entrenado en combate físicas, poder superar completamente incluso un luchador experto como Daredevil. Fisk también es un hombre muy elegante e inteligente, un líder experto y un experto táctico. Él rulse sobre los criminales de Nueva York con puño de hierro, que no permite el más mínimo error en su imperio criminal. Es ambicioso pero cauteloso, inteligente y arrogante. Su física y psicológicas habilidades le permitidas convertirse en un breve tiempo el más poderoso hombre en NY y él ganado temor y respeto por todos sus subordinados. Relaciones *Daredevil - enemigo. *Bullseye - asesino a sueldo. *Wesley Owen Welch - hombre de la mano derecha. Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **Daredevil ''- Michael Clarke Duncan Detrás de las escenas *Para el papel, Duncan, que ya pesaba 290 libras, se le preguntó a ganar 40 libras para el papel para montar el físico de pivote central. Para ello, se potencia elevación con uno o dos representantes al día, Levante pesas durante 30 minutos por día como así como comer todo lo que quería. A pesar de ello, la mayor preocupación de Duncan fue que es negro, mientras que el pivote central siempre ha sido interpretado como blanco. Habló en la lealtad del ventilador para el material de fuente diciendo "ven películas a decir, 'Bueno, que no como el cómic.' Pero quiero que pasar y ver la película por lo que es y verme por lo que soy: un actor. " Trivia *Cuando Daredevil 2 ''fue planeado, Michael Clarke Duncan había esperado que él podría volver como pivote central. El actor, que perdió de todos el exceso de peso que había adquirido para su papel, tenía la esperanza de que ellos podrían encajar su pérdida de peso en la historia de la secuela, donde capo habría sido la formación en prisión para luchar mejor contra a Daredevil. Sin embargo, si los cineastas querían volver a poder todo su peso, bromeó que tendrían que aumentar en gran medida su pago. *En los comics el capo fue originalmente entre Spider-Mande rogue gallery de enemigos desde la introducción del personaje en ''Amazing Spider-Man, Vol. 1, no. 50, pero en la cuestión Daredevil Vol 1 Nº 170 que fue lanzado en mayo de 1981, se estableció como un gran enemigo de Daredevil, por lo tanto, fue incluido en la película como el principal villano. *Además, debido al hecho de películas derechos a Daredevil y caracteres relacionados (el Kingpin, Bullseye, Elektra, etc.) pertenecen a 20th Century Fox, pivote central fue incapaz de crossover a la franquicia de la película de Spider-Man ''desde esa franquicia era una propiedad de Sony Pictures Entertainment/Columbia Pictures. Sin embargo, una versión de Kingpin basado en la encarnación de la película apareció una vez en la serie de ''Spider-Man de la CGI para MTV, que fue una libre adaptación de la película Spider-Man . Michael Clarke Duncan incluso repitió el papel. *A diferencia de los cómics, el capo no tiene una esposa o un hijo. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Encarcelados Categoría:Fisk Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Daredevil Categoría:Masculinos